Fuerzas Enfrentadas
by DarkProsecutor
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos nuevos elegidos, Kira y Kiryu, y sus caminos para convertirse en Maestros de la Llave Espada, junto con todos los periplos que habrán de pasar en su búsqueda de conocimiento y venganza
1. Capítulo 1 El nombre del Viento

Capítulo 1, El nombre del Viento

El amanecer despuntaba en Imre, mientras una joven bellísima, de unos diecisiete años. Con cabellos rojos como el color del fuego más intenso y ojos verdes como esmeraldas se dirigía hacia un edificio colosal, cuya torre cortaba el sol naciente tras ella. La joven, ataviada con una camisa blanca y falda verde a cuadros sobre unas mallas negras y calzada con unas botas altas y marrones, entró en el edificio, subiendo las majestuosas escaleras hasta la cima de la torre. En ella, esperaba sentado tras su mesa un señor mayor, vestido con una túnica azul sobre la que caía su larga barba gris. El viejo, que llevaba un sombrero cónico adornado con estrellas, abrió sus ojos saltones e invitó a la joven a sentarse.

La joven se sentó frente a él y esperó que el anciano comenzase a hablar

- Saludos, Kira – Comenzó el venerable señor- Me alegra que te decidieras a venir.

- Buenos días, maestro Yen Sid – Respondió la joven, sonriendo- ¿Por qué me ha mandado llamar? Normalmente usted no habla con los alumnos de la Universidad

El maestro se tomó su tiempo para responder, acariciando su barba de un modo pensativo con los ojos cerrados. Tras unos instantes, respondió

- Aunque es cierto que como Rector de la Universidad me ocupo de velar por la seguridad de mis alumnos, la ocupación que ocupa la mayoría de mi tiempo es velar porque el equilibrio de fuerzas no sea alterado, y que los mundos sigan estables. Es por ello que te he hecho llamar, pues siento una alteración…

- ¿Mundos? – Interrumpió la joven - ¿Hay más de uno? ¿Se puede viajar entre ellos?

Con cada pregunta los verdes ojos de Kira se iluminaban más y más, anhelando una respuesta. El maestro levantó levemente la mano, indicándole que guardase silencio.

- Refrena tu curiosidad, joven maga. En circunstancias normales, la existencia de otros mundos es un secreto que debe ser guardado con el mayor celo. Sin embargo, existen determinadas personas que tienen – El anciano hizo una pausa como si buscase la palabra- ciertas habilidades, que los hacen idóneos para cuidar de los mundos y del equilibrio entre Luz y Oscuridad. Aquí en la Universidad has estudiado los elementos y sabes que la Luz y la Oscuridad no pueden existir la una sin la otra. Además, según veo en tu historial has sido una alumna brillante, siendo la más joven en conocer el nombre de un elemento. El viento en tu caso, ¿es esto correcto?

La joven trató de asimilar lo que el maestro le decía y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Sí, el viento me reveló su nombre hace dos años, además del fuego, que lo hizo hace un mes.

El veterano maestro prosiguió

- Como antiguo Maestro de aquellos que viajan de mundo en mundo restaurando el equilibrio entre las fuerzas, siempre tengo la mirada puesta en la situación en la que nuestros mundos se encuentran. Como trataba de decir antes, he percibido una creciente oscuridad emergiendo en algún mundo. Temo que alguien esté tramando algo como la que ya ocurriera hace quince años. Los ataques de sincorazón – La mención de estos seres causó que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de la joven- se han tornado más organizados, más calculados, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de estas criaturas. – Tras una pausa, Yen Sid prosiguió- Es por ello que te ofrezco la posibilidad de convertirte en una de las elegidas para combatir a estas criaturas, si superas una pequeña prueba.

Kira no tardó ni tan siquiera una milésima de segundo en ponerse de pie y responder con ímpetu

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo tengo que pasar la prueba?

- Ahora mismo – Respondió el Maestro, levantándose y acudiendo a un cuarto adyacente al despacho en el que se encontraban. De ese cuarto salió con lo que parecía ser una llave, pero de un tamaño extraordinariamente grande. La llave poseía un color marrón y sus dientes quedaban abiertos- Esto, es una llave espada, un arma legendaria blandida por los defensores de la luz. Si la llave espada te acepta, te enviaré a otro mundo en el que un Maestro de mi confianza te instruirá en el uso de esta arma. Ahora, sujétala – Concluyó el Maestro, tendiéndole la llave espada.

La joven cerró los ojos antes de sujetar el arma frente a su rostro, sin que nada ocurriese. Cuando el Maestro estaba a punto de requerirle el arma y darla por no apta, la bella Kira llamó al viento, lo que causó que el arma desapareciese y reapareciese en su mano con una leve brisa y un diminuto brillo de luz. El Maestro, con sus ojos saltones abiertos de par en par, le preguntó a la joven

- ¿Cómo se llama esta llave espada?

La joven, sin dudarlo ni un instante, llevada por una sensación, respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Brisa Descarada"

El Maestro asintió, orgulloso. Le indicó que la llave espada ahora le pertenecía, y que esperase a que la hiciese llamar de nuevo, momento en que emprendería el viaje hacia un nuevo mundo donde sería entrenada. Kira volvió a casa en silencio, reflexionando. Había otros mundos, e iba a viajar a ellos, lo cual la tenía extasiada. Por no mencionar la oportunidad de combatir a los sincorazón, esas criaturas a las que tanto odiaba. Cuando sus pensamientos llegaron a este punto, su memoria trajo al presente recuerdos del pasado

_Tarbean, hace cinco años_

_La pequeña Kira volvía a casa de su lección diaria con aquel mago tan amable que le estaba mostrando los arcanos secretos de la magia real. Su padre, director de una compañía de artistas ambulantes, estaba componiendo una canción épica sobre los sincorazón y la leyenda del héroe que derrotó junto con sus amigos a los malvados que pretendían hundir el mundo en la oscuridad y Kira quería oírla y ayudar con su laúd. Lamentablemente nunca podría oír esa canción, puesto que cuando llegó no quedaba nadie de su troupe. Solo quedaban tres sincorazones con forma de hormigas del tamaño de un lobo. Kira corrió y corrió, llegando a la ciudad vecina y escondiéndose, jurando algún día poder combatirlos con su magia. _

Con ese recuerdo en mente, la joven Kira invocó de nuevo a Brisa Descarada, observándola con curiosidad. El Maestro le había dicho que sería otro Maestro quien la instruyese, luego había más portadores como ella. Sentía ganas de conocer a algunos, aunque no sabía qué clase de personas serían los otros portadores. Hizo desaparecer su nueva arma, preparó sus pocas pertenencias y se acostó.

La joven creyó despertar en una estancia iluminada. Miró al suelo y vio como estaba pisando una vidriera. Utilizó su magia de viento para elevarse en el aire y ver toda la vidriera. Su sorpresa fue acrecentándose conforma subía y veía cómo la vidriera la representaba a ella sujetando una llave espada. Lo que le chocó fue que la llave espada que sujetaba no era Brisa Descarada, sino una llave más grande, completamente blanca. Aterrizó y observo la llave más de cerca. Una voz le habló en su cabeza.

_"Elegida de la luz, un largo camino y una peligrosa empresa te aguardan. Necesitarás poder para afrontar el periplo al que te enfrentarás. Es por ello por lo que debes tomar una_ _decisión"._ Tres altares aparecieron en diferentes puntos, sobre uno levitaba una espada, sobre otro un escudo y sobre el tercero un bastón _"Elige sabiamente entre el poder del guerrero, del guardián y del mago, pues solo uno puede ser tuyo"._ La muchacha de flamígeros cabellos se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia el bastón y lo sujetó con su mano derecha. _"El poder de la magia para cambiar las cosas, ¿deseas este poder?"_ La joven contestó con un enérgico "sí", tras lo cual el bastón desapareció._ "¿A qué otro poder renunciarás a cambio?"_ Ante esto Kira reflexionó un momento y se acercó al escudo. Se plantó frente a él y la voz resonó de nuevo "El poder del guardián para proteger, ¿deseas renunciar a él?" La joven respondió afirmativamente, causando su respuesta que los altares desaparecieran. _"Has elegido el poder del mago, has renunciado al poder del guardián, ¿es esta la forma que deseas adoptar?"_ Kira respondió con un "sí" por última vez.

Despertó en su cama, envuelta en sudor. "Ha sido solo una pesadilla" pensó. Tras pasar unos instantes tratando calmarse, se volvió a acostar, deseando que llegase el día en que marchase a un nuevo mundo.


	2. Capítulo 2 El nacimiento de la Sombra

Capítulo 2, El nacimiento de la sombra

Hacía demasiado calor ese día en la isla principal, si bien ese era su rasgo característico frente a las otras Islas del Destino. El día transcurría con normalidad para Kiryu, un chico de diecinueve años que vivía en esa isla, aunque hoy se dirigía a una islita en la que los niños jugaban. Él acudía allí porque en esa isla había una cueva de la que incluso los adultos tenían miedo, pero para él solo era una estúpida cueva con garabatos en las paredes. Lo bueno que tenía es que podía estar solo en ella todo el tiempo que quisiera, que solía ser mucho. El joven echó hacia atrás su media melena blanca y suspiró. Acababa de arribar a la isla pequeña. Sus botas de corte militar negro resaltaban por debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros azules, produciendo sonidos al pisar la arena blanca. Sacudió su camiseta negra y se ajustó las muñequeras de cuero. Echó a andar hacia la cueva, sin prestar atención a los niños que jugaban con espadas de madera en la playa. Entró en la cueva y se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una pequeña cajita que contenía una armónica, la cual comenzó a tocar. Unas horas después, el joven escuchó un grito desgarrador que surcaba el aire. Sonaba a niño pequeño, Kiryu guardó su armónica en la caja y ésta en la mochila. Corrió y se encontró con un viento huracanado que le empujaba hacia atrás. La isla estaba plagada de bichos negros semejantes a hormigas de ojos amarillos. Una niña estaba siendo atacada por ellas, con lo que el joven cogió una espada de madera de uno de los críos que estaban jugando y golpeó al que iba atacar a la chica, empujándolo contra sus semejantes. La chica huyó antes de que Kiryu pudiera darse cuenta de que tres habían saltado a por él. Lo tiraron al suelo. El muchacho de cabello blanco trató de luchar con todas sus ganas, pero no logró levantarse. Una de las criaturas saltó a por él. Kiryu cerró los ojos pensando que iba a morir. Cuando los abrió, la hormiga estaba clavada en una llave de exagerado tamaño completamente negra que había aparecido en la mano del chico. Las criaturas se alejaron de él solo para darle tiempo a levantarse, pues pronto arremetieron contra él. El peliblanco blandió la llave como pudo, defendiéndose de las criaturas y tratando de llegar al bote. Lo logró y subió, haciendo desaparecer sin saber cómo la llave y remando con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez llegó a la isla principal, corrió a su casa, temiendo por su familia.

Mientras corría una tormenta se fue gestando, estallando cuando abrió la puerta. Rayos, truenos, lluvia y viento pugnaban por ver cuál causaba más destrozos. Kiryu abrió la puerta solo para ver a su madre desaparecer entre las tinieblas. Su casa estaba llena de esos monstruos, los cuales habían acabado también con su hermano. El joven, dando rienda suelta a su rabia e invocando la llave, atacó a las criaturas, haciéndolas desaparecer cuando las golpeaba. Siguió así por un tiempo, hasta que comprendió que eran demasiadas para él solo y simplemente dejó que lo atacasen, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, caía hacia un abismo sin fin. "Estoy muerto" pensó él, mirando hacia el abismo, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando vio que se dirigía hacia una vidriera que lo representaba a él agarrando la llave negra. Cuando aterrizó ahí, una voz femenina, dulce y melodiosa resonó en su cabeza "_Deseas venganza contra los sincorazón, los que mataron a tu familia y te mataron a ti, yo puedo dártela y evitar tu muerte, pero a cambio debes servirme durante el resto de la eternidad. Sírveme y la venganza será tuya_"

Tras reflexionar un momento, Kiryu preguntó:

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Simplemente terminarás de morir – Respondió la voz, apareciendo una mujer de pelo castaño, ataviada con una túnica verde, portando un arco y un carcaj en su espalda- Yo, Artemisa, te ofrezco el poder. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Kiryu asintió y pronunció con decisión "Lo tomo". Tras lo cual, Artemisa posó su mano en el pecho del joven, haciendo crecer en este una sensación de poder que nunca antes había sentido, transformando su ropa en un traje orgánico de color negro y azul oscuro, con una especie de falda de color negro con las puntas de ese color azul oscuro. Una luz salió del pecho de Kiryu y en esa zona se formó en blanco un símbolo de un doble arco atravesado con una flecha. De entre el traje, salió la cruz de plata que su madre le regaló. La luz se refugió en la cruz, que volvió a su sitio. Artemisa habló:

- El trato está sellado, tu alma ha quedado sellada en esa cruz. Veo que tu poder será la oscuridad, con lo cual te aconsejo cuidado de dejarte consumir por ella, si te conviertes en un sincorazón no me interesas. Utiliza esos poderes oscuros para vengarte y luego sírveme. – Tras esto Artemisa movió su mano haciendo aparecer una imagen de un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro, que portaba una llave más corta que la negra, de color gris y apariencia demoníaca- He aquí el hombre que permitió la entrada a los sincorazón en tu mundo. Ve y usa tu poder contra él. Tienes un día y solo un día. Te hago entrega de tu arma, la Devora-Almas.

Una espada semejante al ala de un murciélago apareció en la mano de derecha del joven. Artemisa desapareció y el joven despertó en su casa, en una explosión de energía oscura que acabó con todos los sincorazón allí presentes. Kiryu se observó durante un minuto. Aquello había sido real, mantenía la espada y el traje con la marca de Artemisa. Echó a correr en busca del maldito que había causado todo esto. Mataba a los sincorazón que veía utilizando la espada, la cual sentía cómo se alimentaba de esa oscuridad en el interior del muchacho. En un determinado momento aparecieron varios, a los cuales eliminó de un solo golpe concentrando más oscuridad en la espada, lo que causó que al chocar con el suelo crease una onda expansiva que barrió con los sincorazón. Siguió corriendo, para toparse con una horda de sincorazón. Pensando en que solo tiene un día, Kiryu corrió y saltó justo cuando estuvo delante de ellos, saltando e impulsándose utilizándolos de plataforma.

Tras unas horas, un terremoto sacudió la isla. Kiryu sintió una presencia más fuerte que la de los sincorazón a su espalda, para descubrir un sincorazón gigantesco, con forma semejante a la de un humano con el pelo rizado, musculoso, y con un agujero enorme con forma de corazón. Kiryu maldijo en voz baja y corrió en dirección al monstruo. Cuando llegó lo bastante cerca, el sincorazón elevó su puño negro para descargarlo sobre el suelo, hundiéndolo en una masa de oscuridad, de la que brotaron sincorazones como los que había estado combatiendo. Kiryu aprovechó ese instante para golpear con la Devora-Almas el brazo del sincorazón repetidas veces, hasta que levantó el brazo, momento que aprovechó el joven para eliminar a los sincorazón pequeños. El sincorazón grande levantó el otro brazo; creyendo que repetiría el ataque anterior, Kiryu se preparó para atacar, pero el sincorazón golpeó el suelo sin atravesarlo, creando una onda expansiva que lanzó a Kiryu por los aires. Él concentró oscuridad en sus pies y se apoyó en un árbol de frutos Paopu para impulsarse y clavar su arma a una gran velocidad en la cabeza del ser. Por los sonidos que emitió, el joven dedujo que le había hecho mucho daño. Sacó su espada y volvió al suelo al ver que el sincorazón se preparaba para atacar; adoptó una posición de batalla en la que adelantaba la pierna izquierda y el brazo izquierdo, quedando la espada en paralelo al suelo sostenida en la mano derecha. El sincorazón cerró los brazos y generó energía en el hueco con forma de corazón para abrirlos y liberarla en forma esférica. Kiryu se movió para esquivarla, pero el sincorazón lanzó dos más. A Kiryu se le ocurrió golpear esa energía con su Devora-Almas y, para su sorpresa, su espada absorbió la energía. Ante la nueva oleada, esta vez de cuatro esferas, Kiryu usó esa energía para golpear las esferas y devolverlas, lanzándolas a la cabeza. El sincorazón volvió a hundir su brazo en el suelo, momento que el peliblanco aprovechó para subir corriendo por su brazo, para situarse en el hombro y arremeter contra la cabeza. Terminó saltando y cayendo con la punta de su espada hacia abajo, haciendo así desaparecer al sincorazón.

Tras recuperar el aliento un par de minutos, emprendió de nuevo la búsqueda. Horas más tarde lo encontró encima de un edificio no muy alto, al cual subió de un salto. Se colocó en posición y atacó al extraño sin miramientos. El extraño bloqueó los golpes sin ningún esfuerzo, lo que causó que Kiryu inyectase aún más oscuridad en su Devora-Almas, atacando con más rabia; el extraño respondió lanzando un corte que Kiryu bloqueó, pero la fuerza del extraño le hizo perder el equilibrio, cosa que aprovechó el hombre para crear una bola de energía oscura y dispararla contra Kiryu.

- Tu oscuridad es fuerte, chaval, pero no sabes usarla. Te quedan años luz para vencerme.

Dicho esto y con un movimiento de su mano, una larga concentración de oscuridad apareció frente al de la llave gris, que lo atravesó como si fuera una puerta y desapareció tras ella.

Horas después, Kiryu estaba subido a un árbol de fruto Paopu, con uno de esos frutos en la mano, esperaba que finalizara el día de permiso. La rabia y el odio le consumían. Había perdido la única oportunidad de vengar a su familia, y a las posibles personas que hubieran muerto a manos de esas criaturas. Cuando el tiempo pasó, Artemisa volvió a aparecer, y abrió uno de esos portales, por el que le indicó a Kiryu que pasara. Así comenzaría el servicio de Kiryu, como Cazador Oscuro.


	3. Capítulo 3 Tierra de Partida

Capítulo 3 Tierra de Partida

Días después de la conversación con el maestro Yen Sid, Kira se encontraba tocando su laud a cambio de Munny cuando un alumno de la Universidad entró en la taberna. La joven lo reconoció y paró de tocar. El chico, nervioso, se acercó a la dama de cabello rojo y le susurró al oído:

- El Rector reclama tu presencia.

Ante ello, la joven dejó de tocar su laúd y se disculpó ante el dueño del local para salir corriendo hacia la torre del maestro Yen Sid. Mientras corría, unos pocos sincorazón hormiga aparecieron en su camino, ante lo cual Kira utilizó un hechizo de fuego básico que fulminó uno de ellos, para luego desenvainar sus espadas y arremeter contra los sincorazón restantes. En pocos minutos había acabado con ellos y emprendido la marcha de nuevo hacia la torre.

El maestro se encontraba de pie, mirando por su ventana hacia el horizonte. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando un hombre alto, de pelo rojo y peinado como si fuera una llamarada, entraba en la sala. Yen Sid no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que llegase Kira, quien estudió al hombre antes de saludar al Rector con una reverencia.

- Ah Kira – Comenzó el Maestro – Llegas justo a tiempo, este es el Maestro de la Llave espada que te instruirá en su manejo.

- El nombre es Lea, ¿lo captas? – Respondió el hombre

- ¿Podrías mostrarle cómo llamas tu llave espada? – Requirió Yen Sid.

Kira llamó al viento deseando que Brisa Descarada apareciese en su mano, notando el airecillo que levantó cuando apareció. Mostro la llave espada a Lea, quién miró sorprendido al antiguo Maestro

- ¡Esa es la de…!

- Sí, Lea –Contestó Yen Sid- La llave espada de Ventus ha elegido un nuevo portador.

- ¿Quién es Ventus? – Preguntó Kira.

- Ventus es un antiguo portador de la llave espada, que renunció a ella tras la Segunda Guerra de la Llave Espada, encargándome el cuidado de su Brisa Descarada. Es irónico que la llave espada de Ventus eligiese a la maga que ha conocido el nombre del viento antes que nadie.

- Ahora se dedica a hacer el vago – Bromeó Lea y, dirigiéndose a Kira, le preguntó- ¿Lista?

La joven le respondió que solo tenía que ir a por sus cosas, a lo cual Yen Sid le tendió una bolsita, la cual estaba hechizada para poder guardar muchas cosas en un espacio reducido. El antiguo Maestro los despidió no sin antes desearle suerte a Kira. Con esto ambos pelirrojos recogieron los efectos personales de Kira, que ella guardó en su nueva bolsa. Lea la guio hacia un claro en un bosque cercano y accionó un pequeño botón que llevaba en un bolsillo, lo que causó que una nave hecha con un material extraño para Kira se materializase en el claro. Él abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

- Esto es una nave Gumi, las utilizamos para viajar por los mundos, aunque no es el único modo. – Le reveló Lea.

El Maestro entró en la nave tras la joven, colocándose a los mandos y dirigiendo la nave hacia otro mundo.

Tierra de Partida, Explanada

Tras un viaje en silencio en el que Kira miraba el espacio entre mundos fascinada, aterrizaron en Tierra de Partida. Kira quedó maravillada con el nuevo mundo, viendo el castillo en el que aprendería a manejar la Llave espada. Lea la acompañó al interior, acompañándola a su estancia y dejándola libre para que explorase el castillo. Kira recorrió varias veces el lugar, memorizando la disposición de todo.

Tras unas horas, tropezó con una mujer algo mayor que Lea, de pelo, ropa y ojos azules, con una mirada serena que transmitía sabiduría. Kira se disculpó, ante lo que la mujer sonrió.

- Tú debes de ser la nueva, la maga. Yo soy la Maestra Aqua. Si tienes cualquier duda en materia de magia o Lea no sabe explicarse no dudes en buscarme.

- Encantada Aqua, yo soy Kira.

- Kira, lo primero que debes saber es que debes dirigirte a un Maestro mediante su título. Al menos al maestro bajo cuya tutela estás. Es el Maestro el que te permitirá omitirlo, ¿has entendido?

- Sí, Maestra Aqua – Respondió Kira poniéndose firma-

Aqua rio por lo bajo y abandonó la Sala. "Son aún más estrictos que en la Universidad", pensó la joven de ojos esmeralda, continuando con su camino, ya volviendo hacia su habitación, para descubrir una nota en la puerta que rezaba:

Kira, a partir de mañana la cosa se pondrá caliente, así que ¡prepárate que quiero verte arder! Te veo en la entrada, ¿lo captas?

Sonriendo al leerla, Kira se acostó en su nueva cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Kira acudió a la entrada del castillo y esperó a su Maestro. Lea llegó una hora más tarde, saludando a Kira de una manera amable y risueña

- Buenos días Maestro Lea

- No me llames Maestro, a decir verdad – Lea se sacudió el pelo de la nuca- eres mi primera pupila.

Kira abrió los ojos como platos, ¡la habían dejado en manos de un novato!

- De todas formas, antes de enseñarte a blandir la llave espada hay muchas cosas que debes saber. – Continuó él.

Lea, dando un paseo, le empezó a relatar la historia de la llave espada X, la Primera Guerra de las Llaves Espada y las consecuencias de ésta. Después de relatarle el papel de los guerreros de la luz y portadores de llaves espada, se detuvo. Kira, ávida de conocimientos, preguntó por la Segunda Guerra. Lea se limitó a remitirla a la biblioteca. Decepcionada, Kira miró al cielo.

Lea comenzó a hablar de los sincorazón, los incorpóreos y los DevoraSueños, con Kira tomando notas a toda velocidad; también le contó sobre los dos tipos de sincorazón, aunque después de la Segunda Guerra no se han visto más sincorazón de emblema, al haberse destruido la máquina que los producía. Tras todas esas lecciones, le pidió que invocase su llave espada. Kira llamó al viento y Brisa Descarada apareció. Lea la observó y le pidió que lo repitiese sin hablar. Kira lo intentó pero su llave espada no acudió. El recién nombrado Maestro dio por terminado el día, pues el sol ya empezaba a ponerse y le dijo:

- ¡Aprendes rápido! – revolvió el pelirrojo cabello de su pupila- Te mereces un premio extra

- ¿Un premio extra? –Preguntó Kira, desconfiada y apartándose un par de pasos.

- Sí, ¡sígueme!

Lea la condujo hacia un lugar en el que se sentaron con los pies colgando, él la hizo esperar un momento y regresó con dos helados, le tendió uno y mordió el otro.

- Pruébalo, estas cosas están riquísimas.

Kira obedeció.

- Es dulce y salado a la vez...

- Es el helado de sal marina, Roxas y yo solíamos tomar uno cada día – Respondió él, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kira, por la cara de su Maestro optó por no indagar en el tema. Cuando acabaron sus helados, se despidieron y acudieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kira llamó al viento para invocar a su llave espada, la cual apareció rauda

- ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

Con esa duda en mente, Kira cayó dormida abrazada a su llave espada.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con una calma relativa; Kira llamaba a su llave espada y la hacía desaparecer, varias veces cada hora. De vez en cuando, Lea la instaba a invocarla sin hablar y en esas ocasiones Brisa Descarada no aparecía. Lea lo interpretó como que aún le faltaba práctica, ya que él mismo tuvo dificultades para llamarla al principio, solo que él no decía "¡Fuego!", sino ""¡Llave espada!". Kira, sin embargo, encontraba este hecho muy frustrante, por lo que decidió acudir a la biblioteca en busca de información cuando tuviese un rato libre.


	4. Capítulo 4 Cazadores Oscuros

Siento haber tardado, la universidad me agota.

Capítulo 4 Los Cazadores Oscuros

Coliseo del Olimpo, Entrada

Tras pasar por el portal, Kiryu apareció en otro mundo, donde todo era extraño para él. Durante un minuto contempló la decoración de estilo griego, observando a las personas de ese mundo y estudiando todo lo que veía. Tras caminar un rato, se dio cuenta de que Artemisa no estaba con él. Confuso y sin saber a dónde dirigirse, llegó a una puerta enorme que decía "Monte Olimpo". La voz de Artemisa resonó en su cabeza instándolo a ascenderlo. El joven de ojos plateados emprendió la marcha despacio y sin hablar, tardando varios días en llegar a la mitad de la montaña. En ella, vio dos caminos divergentes, uno que lo invitaba a bordear sin subir ni bajar y otro que continuaba el ascendente que había recorrido. Su instinto lo guio a bordear, encontrando un edificio de proporciones descomunales, cuya puerta imponía con sus dibujos de nubes y rayos y su altura de unos diez metros. Kiryu empujó la puerta y accedió a un patio interior desde el que podía ver que el edificio era una especie de estadio o algo así. Cerca de la entrada, un hombre musculoso charlaba con una especie de cabra con cara humana. Kiryu optó por no ser visto y se escondió tras una columna.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se abrió la pared tras Kiryu, mostrando unas escaleras. Maldijo por lo bajo a Artemisa por tanta tontería en vez de llevarlo directamente y bajó por ellas.

El lugar, tétrico, estaba iluminado con unas antorchas peculiares, pues las llamas eran azules. Una llanura interminable en la que un hombre de pelo largo y oscuro aguardaba apoyado en la pared. El hombre, al ver a Kiryu se acercó a él y le habló de manera pausada

- Ahora eres un Cazador Oscuro al servicio de Artemisa, por lo que se te asignarán misiones que deberás cumplir si quieres seguir vivo. Soy Vincent y yo seré quien te asigne las misiones

Kiryu no habló, sino que observó al extraño, sus ropas oscuras, su capa agujereada, su guantelete dorado, su mirada fría, su lentitud al hablar, como si hubiera hecho esto mismo incontables veces. Vincent, al no obtener reacción, prosiguió

- Tu primera misión será vigilar a una de las siete princesas del corazón. Son princesas en cuyos corazones no se atisba la más mínima pizca de oscuridad, juntas pueden desatar un gran poder. Es por ello que nunca deben juntarse, y por lo cual mantenemos siempre una vigilancia extrema. Deberás ser su sombra, sin que nunca pueda descubrir que la vigilas. Así mismo, deberás protegerla con tu vida si fuera necesario.

El joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tras lo cual Vincent abrió una de esas puertas de oscuridad y lo invitó a pasar.

- Se llama Alicia, la encontrarás en seguida

Kiryu entró por el portal con un suspiro, resignándose a cumplir misiones eternamente.


End file.
